


Italy unification（中文原版）

by carraville



Series: What Actually Happened [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: “别哭了，你真的应该少哭点了，罗马诺。”加里波第笑着说。“我，我一个人，要怎么跟国王，怎么跟弟弟相处呢？”罗马诺问，“你就不能留下来陪我吗？”





	Italy unification（中文原版）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章参考资料为《意大利简史：从古代到现代》（赫·赫德、德·普·伟利）的第六章（意大利的统一）第二部分（复兴运动）。

1860年5月18日，西西里巴勒莫总督府中。罗马诺被一声刺耳的玻璃破碎声吵醒，他睁开眼睛，看见刚修好的窗户被外头反动的巴勒莫人民用石头砸出了一个洞，又来了。

民族的觉醒与西班牙总督府的暴力压迫，导致越来越多的南部人民憎恨他们的原西班牙统治者，在西西里、那不勒斯，一波又一波的小规模反叛事变被残酷镇压。

罗马诺的顶头上司，极其愚蠢但又极度残忍的弗朗西斯二世，他的军队将大量的反动人民塞进那不勒斯黑暗的牢房中，残杀任何有反动倾向的人民。然而这都不能阻止这股狂热的打倒外族统治者、夺回家园的革命浪潮。

革命已经迫在眉睫。

罗马诺知道他的上司是个愚蠢的虐待狂，但是他怯懦的个性使他无力反抗。他无法忍受每天目睹自己的国民们被他的上司虐待和残杀，所以他逃到了西西里，企图获得片刻安宁。但是，西西里也是一样的，或者更甚。即便罗马诺天天把自己关在房间里，他还是能从窗户被打碎、窗户外暴动被残酷镇压的声音、总督府军队的枪炮声中，被迫知晓外界发生的一切。

罗马诺双眼无神地盯着天花板，疑问这样的日子到底什么时候才能结束？他知道自己的上司有多坏，可他还是希望自己的人民停止这无谓的牺牲。因为，流血实在太多了，而且，他知道，西班牙和教会的势力有多强大...

就在罗马诺在心中默默为牺牲的人民的灵魂祈祷时，他房间的大门被强行踢开，一个强壮高大的男人，穿着不像是正规军队服装的将军站在门前。

“从今天起，罗马诺，你的上司就是我了！！”这是那个男人对他说的第一句话。

====

意大利北部，皮埃蒙特众议院，激烈的争吵。威尼西安诺无助地坐在一旁，看着议会众人又一次跟自己人吵得面红耳赤。

“说到底我们就不应该找法兰西帮忙！”“法国人就是一帮不守诺言的小人！”“现在尼斯和萨伏伊也给他们了，而威尼斯还在奥地利手里！”“.......”

每次会议，争吵的原因就这几个，而最终也没争出什么结论。费里逐渐厌倦了，疑问这样的日子到底什么时候会结束。

会议结束后，费里跟着筋疲力尽的上司加富尔走出会议室。

“你还好吧？”费里善解人意地问。

加富尔拿出兜里的汗巾擦了擦自己的额头，叹了口气说：“还不是老样子？！明明我们已经没有时间内斗了！议会这帮人是要烦死我？还有加里波第那家伙，我派人通知他赶紧宣布西西里是国王的领土，可他竟任性地把我派的人又送回来了！”

“相信他迟早会想通的。”费里安慰。

“他根本没脑子，怎么想的通？！”加富尔抱怨，“他不愿听我的，不是因为他自己也想当大王，只是为了气我！他一直讨厌我亲法的决定，怨恨我把他的家乡尼斯割给法国，却没想过我为什么要巴结法国，他以为光靠一腔怒血就能统一意大利了吗？！”

“他的下一个目标就是那不勒斯了吧？”

“现在说不定已经在路上了！和你的哥哥一起。”加富尔仍带着怒气。

“不管怎样，他是一位不惧艰险、勇往直前的人。”

“哼，这可能是他唯一的优点了！”

====

同年8月，弗朗西斯代拿破仑向英格兰发出邀请，提议两人共同巡逻墨西拿海峡，阻止加里波第和罗马诺登上亚平宁半岛。

“我拒绝与你合作。”这是亚瑟的回复。

“为什么？！这个时候应该放下偏见，共同合作！”弗朗西斯情绪激动地说，“要是罗马诺夺回那不勒斯，下一步就是罗马，到那时，他们两兄弟联合的日子就不远了！”

“我不愿和你合作的原因，不是偏见，而是正义！他们两兄弟有统治自己土地的自由，你和西班牙就乖乖把占去的领土还给他们吧！”亚瑟回。其实，看到他的两个死对头活得不愉快，说不定是他喜闻乐见的。

====

加里波第举着望远镜观察不远处的陆地，一脸意气风发。

“看到了吗？罗马诺，你的家乡就在眼前了。”这位罗马诺的临时“上司”说。

罗马诺遥望海面雾气笼罩下隐隐约约显现的亚平宁大陆，内心澎湃，同时有一丝隐约的不安。

“你认为，事情真的会如你计划的顺利进行吗？”罗马诺不安地问上司，“我指的是，你不觉得一切都太顺利了吗？我们竟然没受到一点阻挠就跨越了海峡？会不会有什么埋伏？可能弗朗西斯二世从西班牙要来了援军，正静静地等着我们呢？”

“我从来不认为我们不会遇到阻拦，但我一直有坚定的信念我们能打败他们！”加里波第自信地回。

“那不勒斯的军队规模可不是西西里能比的...”

“罗马诺！”加里波第打断他，“即使你对我的能力不信任，你也要对自己的人民有信心！看着吧，上岸后，你会为我们受到的支持震惊的！你的人民，已经不再像过去那样愚昧无知、任人宰割了！”

加里波第没有吹嘘，他和他的叛军们，刚一登上大陆，就受到了各方的欢迎，那不勒斯内部的反叛势力，与加里波第的军队里应外合，在短时间内就夺取了胜利！

9月6日，罗马诺那暴吝而短命的前上司逃走了，罗马诺和加里波第在人民的簇拥下，进入他心爱的城市。从此以后，西班牙总督府对那不勒斯长期的所谓正统统治完全结束。得知消息后的西班牙上司大发雷霆，而站在一旁安慰他的安东尼奥，只能在内心祝贺罗马诺，虽然不舍，可他知道，这是对罗马诺最好的结果。

加里波第的下一个目标是罗马，他仍执拗地拒绝接受北边加富尔发来的联合命令，决心一己之力统一意大利。加富尔为了挽救革命，避免意大利完全被掌握于这样一个暴吝的独裁者手中，马上开始行动。

加富尔召集军队往南推进，碰巧加里波第军队在沃尔图诺河一战中消耗了大量精力，为北方军队提供了足够时间前去阻止加里波第进入罗马。

最终，打破教会军队阻挠后南下的国王军队与北上剑指罗马的加里波第非正规军在太阿诺地方汇合，长期被分开抚养的威尼斯安诺和罗马诺，就是在这样迅猛的反抗与激烈的内斗后，重新见到自己长大的兄弟的。

====

两军汇合后，加里波第宣布将自己夺取的土地全部献给伊曼纽尔国王，他拒绝了一切奖赏，搭着小船回他位于卡普雷拉岛的家去了。

上船前，他与前来送行的罗马诺告了别，罗马诺眼含泪水，满脸不舍。虽然两人只共事过几个月，但加里波第坚强勇敢的人格，逐渐赢得了罗马诺的喜爱。罗马诺不明白为什么加里波第要走，明明他对这个新生的国家还有很多用武之地，可他就这么拍拍屁股走了，留罗马诺一人在这儿，罗马诺该怎么办呢？

“别哭了，你真的应该少哭点了，罗马诺。”加里波第笑着说。

“我，我一个人，要怎么跟国王，怎么跟弟弟相处呢？”罗马诺问，“你就不能留下来陪我吗？”

“抱歉，要我和那个加富尔一块儿工作实在是办不到，”加里波第怜悯地说，“不过，罗马诺，你不是孤单单一个人！你知道我为什么能这么快就夺取胜利吗？”

“因为你是位了不起的将军？”

“不对，”加里波第摇摇头，“或者，不完全对。我当然对自己的能力非常自信，不过，罗马诺，我成功的最大砝码，是你啊。”

“我？”

“对，我之所以能如此快地收回南意大利，靠的是你的人民，靠的是你的人民对你的爱！没有他们的帮助，我绝对赢不了！所以，请不要觉得无依无靠、无人爱你，不管过了多少年、多少朝代，你的人民，都会永远陪伴着你、爱着你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 意大利试过独自反抗奥地利，但都失败了。这样的教训使得加富尔相信光靠意大利自己的力量是无法把侵略者赶走的，所以他才会寻求法国的帮助。但加里波第从来就不信任加富尔和议会。  
> 拿破仑的确帮过意大利打奥地利，但在胜利前景极不明朗的情况下最终放弃了（因此威尼斯才会在南北统一之后仍在奥地利手里）。尽管他帮过北伊不少忙，但他从来不希望南北统一。更何况，法国是维护教会利益的，南北统一的话会极度威胁教会对罗马属地几世纪的所有权。


End file.
